The Storm
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Sasuke was walking home in a storm one day and he sees naruto. For some reason unknown to him he brings naruto home. Just what will happen between the two of them in this house alone. Second yaoi story be nice! Sorry sucky summery
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

Ok so this is my second attempted at writing a yaoi story! I think it's pretty good too! Ok so yeah this is like ten pages and the italics got like turned off but what cyou you do I'm uploading this from an iPad it's the best I got ok so please review and NO FLAMERS! Sorry if the gamer or spelling sucks I'm trying to work on it! Ok well on with the story!

* * *

"Haha yeah and she was like… hey isn't that Naruto?" A pink haired girl said point in a direction. This in the middle of a rainstorm was Naruto Uzumaki the most hated kid in Kanaho middle school. The reason why he was hated was because there have been rumors going around that he was gay and although no one has been able to confirm or deny this claim people still believe it anyway.

"Ah! You're right it is Naruto. I wonder what that fag is doing in this weather." Ino, Sakura's blond best friend, said to the group of friends with them.

"Maybe he got stood up?" Kiba said then chuckled at the thought of Naruto in pain.

"Haha I hope so! He's so weird he doesn't even smile." Karin said and started laughing along with Kiba.

"Who cares right Hinata, Sasuke?" Neji said to his two real friends in the group, Hinata and Sasuke.

"I h-hope he doesn't get a cold." Hinata said with worry in her voice. Unlike the other people Hinata is a good girl who doesn't judge others, she even talked to Naruto a few time.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said but he never looked away from Naruto. To Sasuke there was just something about the Naruto they were seeing now that drawn him to him. He took one last glance at Naruto and then continued on his way home.

Once in his nice warm home Sasuke changed his clothes and did his homework, there wasn't much since it was Friday and the weekend was starting. After finishing his homework Sasuke just stared out the window, his parents were away for the weekend and his brother was at his friend's house. As he stared out the window he couldn't help but remember Naruto. The way his was standing there was like he was the only person in the world, like that spot had stopped in time and was meant for him alone, and for some reason that disturbed Sasuke. He didn't like Naruto seeming so lifeless, sure they don't really know each other but for as long as Sasuke can remember, he had always some attraction to Naruto, even back in elementary school. Getting up Sasuke got an umbrella and left for where Naruto was.

"He cant possible still be there, its been like an hour. I'm sure that he got cold and went home." Sasuke said to himself as he walked in the rain. The storm had gotten worse and Sasuke was thinking that what he was doing was crazy, but he needed the peace of mind. When he finally got to that spot he saw that Naruto was still in the same stop as he was before, in the same position, like he hadn't even moved. For a while Sasuke just stared at Naruto watching him just stand in the rain, but then Sasuke saw something that he was sure was his imagination, he thought he saw Naruto crying. He wasn't sure why he thought that but he did, and it was like something took over his body.

Sasuke quietly walked over to Naruto, the rain making it impossible to hear his footsteps. Once Sasuke got behind Naruto he put his umbrella over Naruto, knocking him out of his trance. Naruto was surprised to see that someone was protecting him from the harsh rain, but was even more surprised to see that it was Sasuke who was the one offering the protection. Naruto has always watch Sasuke from afar, he's always craved his attention and now he has it but he doesn't know what to do. They both just stared in each other eyes for a while neither one of them spoke.

"What are you doing out here without an umbrella?" Sasuke said breaking the silence first.

"I was thinking." Was all Naruto said before trying to break eye contact, but Sasuke would have none of that. He grabbed Naruto's face and made him look at him. He then brought his thumb up to Naruto's eye and wiped it til it was a the corner of his eye.

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke might not have been sure if he was right but he sure was going to give it a shot.

Naruto eyes visibly widened at this statement 'How did he know I was crying? Its raining no one should tell.' Naruto pushed Sasuke and the umbrella away and turned his back on him. "W-what are you talking about I wasn't crying you must be imagining things." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke just stared at Naruto's back before he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him under the umbrella and into his arms. Both of them loved the feel of each others bodies together, it was like they were made for one another. For a minute or two they just stayed in each other's arms trying to remember everything about the feel of each other, but then a roar of thunder filled the sky breaking them of their peace.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand and pulled him back a bit, just enough to stop him from moving. Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Naruto shaking his head no.

"I don't want to go home." Was all Naruto said while still shaking his head. Although his voice was quiet Sasuke could still hear dread in the smaller blond man voice, and that broke his heart for some reason.

"Why don't you come home with me then?" Sasuke asked without thinking, surprising the both of them. Naruto didn't know what to say, seriously this is the first time they've every really talked, and now he's offering to take him home. 'Maybe he thinks I'm a loss gay and he wants to sleep with me? Well I wouldn't mind if… no Naruto he's straight and you are still a virgin who would only give it up to someone you love… but then again this is Sasuke… an I do like him…' "Really?" Was all Naruto could muster out. He was so confused by Sasuke he had no idea what to do. Sasuke was first shocked by the fact that Naruto was acting so shy and then he smile, a genuine real smile; he just found Naruto so cute he couldn't help but smile. When Naruto saw this his heart started to beat faster, he found it difficult to breath, he got butterflies in his stomach, this was an interlay new feeling to Naruto and he loved it. Not trusting his words Naruto just gripped Sasuke's hand even tighter and nodded his head. Sasuke squeeze Naruto's hand before leading him to his home. No one said anything the entire walk to Sasuke's house.

As soon as they stepped into Sasuke's house Naruto stared to sneeze. "Come on the bathroom is this way, you take a bath and warm up, and I'll get you some clothes to wear." Sasuke said bring Naruto to the bathroom. As Naruto stared to undress in the bathroom he couldn't help but this that he was in Sasuke's house, in Sasuke's bathroom, naked. Turing bright red Naruto hopped in the tub and tried to slow down his now rapidly beating heart. There was a knock at the door and then I opened. "Naruto I got you some clothes." Sasuke said and then stopped talking the moment he saw Naruto in the tub. His face was flushed, and he could see Naruto's tan chest but surprisingly pink nipples, his eyes were so innocent and he looked so shy, 'HE'S SO KAWAII!' Sasuke's inner voice said inside his head. Shanking that thought away Sasuke looked anywhere but Naruto. "So um I'll just leave these here." Sasuke putting the clothes on the sink and leaving as soon as possible before a 'little problem' began to grow. "Does this mean I'mgay?" Sasuke asked himself once he was out of the bathroom; he then recalled Naruto in the tub and felt a little problem coming up. 'Shit what should I do now… ok just think of something unappealing like… Sakura!' His little problem went away just like that. 'For once Sakura was useful.'

'Oh my GOSH! The way he was looking at me was like he could see right through me! I thought I was going to melt. Maybe, maybe I can hope just a bit that…' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text message from his phone. He got out of the tub and went to check the message.

Get home now we need to prepare

And that was when Naruto was snapped out of his dreamland and back into reality.

'I'll be home tomorrow' Naruto quickly texted back.

He turned off his phone and got dressed, the clothes were a bit big but he was ok with that, they has a scent on them that Naruto just seemed to love; 'I wonder what type of detergent they use?' He left the bathroom and called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke? Where are you?" There was rustling down the hall then a door opened.

"Down here I'm in my room." Sasuke said poking his head out the door then going back in his room. Naruto felt a pain in his heart that this would be the last time he ever got a chance to be with Sasuke like this.

When Naruto went into Sasuke's room the smell that was on the clothes was over welling, Naruto realised the scent that he loved on the clothes was actually Sasuke scent, at this thought Naruto blushed again. "What's wrong, sit down." Sasuke said when he saw that Naruto was just standing there. Blushing again Naruto sat down near Sasuke, but not to close. For a while it was silent aside from the TV in the room then Sasuke decided to talk. "So what were you doing out in the rain?" The question had been bugging him for a while now and he decided to get an answer.

Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes grow from nervous and excited to dull and distant. "I just wanted to see if I could escape." Sasuke was confused even more, he wanted to ask more and more questions but he hated seeing Naruto in such a state. It was silent again and then Naruto decided to speak.

"So um… why did you decided to take me to your home? Where's your family?" He's asked nervously.

For a moment Sasuke just stared at Naruto as if he was examining him, "I took you to my home because I didn't want to leave you alone and you didn't want to go home, and as for where my family is, there not home, my parents are away for the weekend and my brother is at his friends house." Naruto's heart stared to beat faster as Sasuke spoke; he started getting this fantasy in his head:

*Fantasy*(Naruto's POV))

"S-so you brought me here for no reason at all?" I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

Sasuke smirked at me, like he was planning on me saying that. "Well I wouldn't say no reason…" he then pinned me down to the ground and lowered his lips to my ear, "After all we're here alone why not make the most of it." He bit my ear causing me to bit down on my lip to hold in a groan. "Your so kawaii Na-ru-to." He said my name like it a dirty secret, and that just made me even more excited. He proceeded to kiss my ear than to kiss all the way down my neck then to give me butterfly kisses up my chin. Sasuke lifted his face from mine and stared lovingly into my eye, there was a shine in his black eyes that looked like the first star in the night sky. "I love you." He said those words and my heart stopped, he lend closer and was about to kiss me he said my name. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, oi Naruto!"

*End*(POV too)

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy to see that Sasuke was right in front of his face with a confused look. Blushing bright red Naruto was about to move away from Sasuke when he felt a little problem down in his nether region. Shifting uncomfortably and then crossing his legs to try and hid his 'problem' Naruto smiled up nervously at Sasuke. Sasuke seeing Naruto's sudden change in behavior became a bit nervous.

"So um why did you suddenly start to space out you were even drooling a little bit." Sasuke said while looking away, he thought that he might be boring Naruto and he didn't know what to do.

"Huh? Oh, no sorry I was just thinking about something I was thinking about… f-food! Yeah I was thinking about food. Hehe sorry for making you worry." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke thought something was weird with Naruto but he decided to ignore it.

"Ok then lets get something to eat, what do you want?" Sasuke said as he got up.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted happily.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a moment, he found the way Naruto got so excited for ramen was so cute but he also found it slightly disturbing. "Um… sorry but we don't have ramen here anything else?" Sasuke could literally see the joy drain from Naruto's eyes and turn into disappear; Sasuke found this but heartbreaking and hilarious.

"Oh ok well then whatever else you got is fine." Naruto said in a sullen voice, the way he was pouting just made Sasuke want to jump him. Shaking that idea from his head again Sasuke got up.

"Ok then we'll have pizza." Naruto seemed to be a little happier at the choice of food but not by much.

(After they ate)

"Ahh that was good! You sure know how to make a pizza Sasuke." Naruto said while he laid down on Sasuke's bed, the moment Naruto hit Sasuke's pillow he was over comewith his scent and was beginning to loss himself in the scent.

"Its not a big deal its only a heat up pizza all I really did was put it in the oven." Sasuke said joining Naruto on the bed, right now all he wanted to do was to lie on top of Narutoand kiss him senseless, but he had to control himself.

"Still that better then I can do, seriously I con only make ramen whenever I try to make something else I either burn it or its under cooked. No one in my family can honestly cook actually, so we eat take out most of the time. One time when my mom tried to cook dinner we all got stomach aches and I couldn't g to school because it was bad." Naruto was trying to get rid of his nervousness by talking but ended but just ranting about his family.

"Pff-hahaha are you kidding me! Haha you rea-really aren't smart are you dobe?" Sasuke said while trying to get a hold of his laughter. Although Naruto loved seeing Sasuke smile he hated being called a dobe.

"Whatja just call me?" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke finding Naruto just perfect to tease decided to tease him some more. "I called you a dobe, dobe. What are you hard of hearing too?" The smirk on Sasuke's lips just got bigger as he saw Naruto's face grow red either from embarrassment or anger.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Sasuke. Sasuke deciding to play along started to fight Naruto back and even flipped him over on his back with Sasuke on top. Naruto continued to struggle under Sasuke and Sasuke kept Naruto at bay for a few more minutes when they realized what position they were in. Sasuke was in between Naruto's spread legs, their chests touching, their faces only a few inches away from one another. Both of their hearts began to beat faster as they stared into one another's eyes, a pure innocent blue looked into a dark mysterious warm black, neither one could look away from one another. Soon the black grew closer to the blue, a hand when on Naruto's face, cupping his right cheek in a loving gentle manner, the blue eyes began to shut and just as they closed a warmth fall onto Naruto's lips. At first the kiss was innocent light lip contact, but then the kiss grew harder. They began to need more contact from one another. Sasuke opened his mouth up slightly letting his tongue run over onto Naruto's lips. Naruto had no idea what to do and Sasuke could tell, taking Naruto's hips Sasuke began to grind into Naruto causing him to gasp at the new sensation giving Sasuke just enough time to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's tongue traced every stop in Naruto's mouth causing Naruto to moan into the kiss more. Sasuke's tongue managed to get Naruto's tongue to play with his and now instead of a dominating kiss by Sasuke it was more of a passionate kiss shared between the two of them.

When they broke apart a trail of saliva was what still connected them, both of them were flushed and panting. For a while they just stared at each other and then Sasuke got off of Naruto leaving the boy every confused. "Sorry." Sasuke murmured out, "I shouldn't have done that I understand if you're angry." Although Naruto thought Sasuke looking depressed was kinda cute he hated seeing Sasuke so sad, so Naruto did the first thing that came to mind, he kissed him. This shocked Sasuke to no end, seriously he just violated Naruto and now he was getting a kiss? How did that happen? When Naruto pulled away from Sasuke he looked him start in the eyes.

"I don't regret anything. In fact I enjoyed it, I kinda want to do it again… maybe even a little… more?" Naruto mumbled the last part but Sasuke still understood him.

"Are, are you sure you would be ok with that?" Naruto blushed bright red and looked at Sasuke with a small nod he mumbled yes. Sasuke felt like he was float on the inside, he couldn't control himself any longer. Pushing Naruto down he once again claimed his lipsthis time in a passionate hard kiss. He didn't even give time for Naruto to open his mouth, Sasuke shoved his tongue into the smaller mans mouth and started to grind their hips together giving them both a feel of delicious pressure. Sasuke continued to grind their hips together when he felt Naruto start to grind back; he smirked at the thought of Naruto submitting under him. "You're so kawaii Naruto." At this Naruto blushed an even brighter shade of red.

(Naruto's POV)

The feel of Sasuke on top of me, kissing me, grinding me, calling me kawaii, its all to much! I never thought that this day would come, that day when I became one with Sasuke. I always liked him but I thought he was straight. I don't care if he's just using me because I'm here I love the feel of him. Sasuke's hand made their way up my shirt, and brushing my nipples, causing me to moan in delight. No one has ever shown me such warmth, such kindness, and dare I say it, such love even. I could feel tears come to my eyes; I wish this moment would last forever.

(Sasuke's POV)

I snuck my hand up Naruto's shirt to reach his pink little nipples and what I got in return was not a disappointment. The moment I even grazed one Naruto moaned, causing my pants to get even tighter. I pull off Naruto's shirt and for a moment I just stare at him, hischeeks flushed a deep red, breathing ragged, blond hair sprawled across my pillow, his tan chest going up and down rapidly, his pink nipples hard and ready to be attacked. I couldn't control myself any longer; I bent down and took his pink nipple in my mouth, kissing it, sucking it, biting it. The moans coming out of Naruto were the ultimate reward, every sound he made was like a drug to me and I couldn't get enough of it, I needed to touch him more and I needed it now. I sat up quickly and took off my shirt; I could see in Naruto eyes that there was a bit un-sureness, if we were going to do this I need to know if he was completely ok with it. "Naruto? Are you sure you want to do this? Because once we get stared I wont be able to stop even if you beg me." I really hope he doesn't want to stop because than you put me out of luck I'm almost at the point of no return. For a moment Naruto just stares at me and I do the same, he then smiles at me.

"Sasuke I have been more sure in my life. I'm just a bit nervous since this is my first time and all." Naruto said while looking away from me, something he must do when he gets embarrassed. I was shocked to that this was his first time though; I mean he's so cute how can no one ever want to try and do him?

I give him a one of my real rare smiles and that seems to calm him down somehow. Kissing his forehead I look him straight in the eye and says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you and make sure you feel good. It might hurt at first but trust me it will get better." I saw something of conflicted emotions in he's eyes so I decided to tell him something that might help him with trusting me a little more. "This is also my first time too." I could see the surprise run across his face, and than see it melt into a heartwarming smile, never before had I ever seen anything so beautiful.

"Ok Sasuke I'm ready." And with that I didn't hold anything back.

(Naruto's POV)

Sasuke started sucking on my nipples again sending bolts of pleasure through me. There's no way this is his first time, he's to good at it, but I can hope right? I can hope that we'll have our first times together right? My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke stared to suck on my neck. "AH..hm.. AHH! Sasuke!" I moaned. I just couldn't stop myself it was like I was being eaten in the most delicious way.

"You like that Na-ru-to, does that feel good?" I shivered when I felt his breath on neck. "Answer me Naruto." Sasuke said as he sucked on my neck even harder.

"Ngg…yesss" I moan out.

"Yes what?' this bloody sadists.

"Hm… yes i-it feels gooodd..Ng Ah!" Sasuke while sucking on my apparently sensitive neck one of his hands started to play with my nipple, pinching it to the point where it hurt. "O-w Sasuke that hurt." I whined even though I secretly kinda liked it.

"Don't lie you know you like it." Sasuke said while pinching it again, "Your so sensitive Naruto."

(No ones POV)

While Sasuke was sucking on Naruto's neck one of his hands began to travel down Naruto's chest until he made it all the way down to the waste band of his pants. Ever so slowly Sasuke slid his hand down the pair of pants until he reached his destination, Naruto's forming erection. 'Thankfully I didn't give him any underwear.'

"Nyaa! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke touched he's membrane, he could feel himself melting at Sasuke's touch and he wanted, no needed more of it. Naruto began to thrust his hips into Sasuke's hand when he didn't move it, trying to get more friction. But Sasuke, although loved seeing an enthusiastic Naruto, wasn't going to let Naruto control anything. Grabbing Naruto's hips, he forced Naruto to stop thrusting causing the blond to growl in annoyance. "Well you weren't doing anything so I had to-ohh, nyaa!" Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke started to stroke his membrane hard.

"Don't even think you have any power in this I'm the one in control." Sasuke said in a husky voice next to Naruto's ear causing him to grow even harder. Naruto tried bucking his hips by Sasuke just kept him pinned down. "Ung ah Sa.. nya Sasuke please! Please let me move!" Naruto begged Sasuke, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. Upon seeing this Sasuke let go of Naruto's waist allowing Naruto to move again, the every moment he was free Naruto started to buck his hips along with the motion of Sasuke's hand. As much as Naruto was enjoying this he hated the feel of clothes rubbing against his skin tugging at Sasuke's shirt, Naruto growled at Sasuke, "Sa-ah Sasuke! Take of-ff the sh-shirt! Take off your clothes too-ohh~" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's demandingness, getting up from Naruto he slowly took of his shirt, letting Naruto get a good look at his creamy pale skin, his toned chest, his pale pink nipples, it was all to much for Naruto. He turned the darkest shade of red possible and looked away from Sasuke, fearing that he might get a nosebleed. Sasuke seeing this stated to chuck deeply, "What's wrong Naruto? Embarrassed, shy, horny?" Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke said the last thing, but then he got an idea.

Smirking up at Sasuke Naruto sat up and raped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "Well Sa-su-ke, I'm not sure do you think you could tell?" he then proceeded to grind his and Sasuke's groins together making Sasuke groan in pleasure.

"You little fox." Sasuke sated to grind their groins together faster and harder making Naruto loss the little bit of mind he had left. Naruto reached his hands down to Sasuke's pants and tried to take off his pants, but was failing do to the fact that his could even see straight anymore. "Hehehe do you want some help with that?" Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's neck.

"Ye-ahh suu nnhaa!" Naruto couldn't even form a sentence anymore, so instead he just nodded his head yes. Chuckling again Sasuke stopped grinding their groins together causing both of them discomfort. "Wait right here." Sasuke said then kissed Naruto real quick, he got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto panted out questionably only to see him open up his sock drawer and pull out a bottle of… something. Looking at the thing in Sasuke's hand Naruto asked, "What's that?"

Smirking a little bit at Naruto's naivety Sasuke took off his pants and his boxers causing Naruto to blush at the sight, he was HUGE! At least an inch bigger then Naruto. "This my dear little fox, is called lube, it will make it easier for me to entre you without hurting you." Naruto blushed at Sasuke statement, and although he was confused at to why Sasuke had lube he didn't ask any questions. Getting back on the bed, Sasuke crawled to Naruto in a seductive way making his mouth go dry. Sasuke stop in front of Naruto and grabbed ahold of his legs, spreading them apart. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment, he didn't want Sasuke to stare at his 'little friend' but he couldn't close his legs.

For a moment Sasuke just stared at Naruto's weeping membrane that was already wet with pre-cum. The sight alone almost made Sasuke cum right then and there, but he didn't, he wasn't going to cum until he was inside Naruto. "Your beautiful…" Sasuke breathed out in admiration. Bending down to the shaft, Sasuke just watched it quiver at his breath. "Ah ngh AH! S-stop star-ring!" He tried to cover it with his hands but Sasuke would have none of that. He used one hand to hold Naruto's hands away and used the other hand to gently stroke the twitching shaft. More pre-cum began to spill out and for some reason that made Sasuke want to taste it. "NYAA!" Naruto shouted out the moment Sasuke's tongue even touched the weeping membrane. Encouraged but Naruto's reaction, Sasuke began to like the shaft more; it was an odd tasted but he found it strangely addicting, soon he was taking all of Naruto into his mouth. "AH NGH sa SA-Su-KE! S-stop I'm I'm going too-oh!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke began to bob his head up and down, his teeth gently scraping against the membrane, his tongue swirling all around it lapping up every bit of pre-cum it could. Sasuke released Naruto's hands and began looking for the lube; Naruto's hands went directly for Sasuke's hair. Feeling Naruto's fingers in his hair Sasuke moaned in pleasure around Naruto's cock making him buckle hit hips up for more. Sasuke continued to moan, encouraging Naruto to buck even fast. As Sasuke was deep-throating Naruto, Naruto was trying to warn Sasuke. "Sa-SAsuke st-ah op I m ahh going to NYa cum!" Sasuke could feel Naruto was close, and just was Naruto was about to burst, Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in pure surprise, why did he stop? Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction, "If your going to cum its going to be because of the pleasure from your ass not from me deep-throating you." Naruto blushed at Sasuke statement and nodded his head, like it was a choose for him to make.

"Your so kawaii." Sasuke said as he began to attack Naruto's mouth again. After a few more moments of kissing each other Sasuke got up and sat in between Naruto's legs, he took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand. "This might be a bit uncomfortable at first but just relax and it will get better." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto again. His hands started to circle around Naruto's entrance and then he pushed his index figure in. Naruto groan in discomfort but Sasuke started to kiss and bit his ear lobe making him momentarily forget his discomfort. Sasuke began pumping his finger in and out of Naruto's tight entrance and Naruto began to loosen up a bit. Since Naruto was distracted, Sasuke kissed Naruto and took the chance and pushed in a second finger causing Naruto to break the kiss and moan out in pain. Sasuke put his free hand in Naruto's hair and began to stork it, "Shushh its ok it will get better I promise but you have to relax first." Naruto obeying Sasuke began to relax and let Sasuke began to scissor him.

"Ng ha sa ah oh nga Sa-NYA!" Naruto suddenly shouted when Sasuke hit something inside him that he didn't even know was there.

"Oh~ looked like I found your spot." Sasuke said while smirking, and then began to abuse that spot.

"Ah NYA SASU! NG!" Naruto was couldn't think of anything to say it felt so good he didn't even notice Sasuke slip in the third finger and stretch him out more. Deming Naruto ready, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and poured more lube onto his hand.

"W-whyja ah stop?" Naruto panted out his mind still not focused on anything. Sasuke chuckled and smiled at Naruto's cuteness, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm going to replace it with something better." Sasuke said as he smeared lube on his giant erection, when Naruto saw Sasuke's cock he began to get a little worried, there was no way that giant thing would fit inside him, he would break! Seeing the worry in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke kissed Naruto again and smiled at him. "It's going to be alright ok? It may hurt at first but it will get better I promise, you just need to relax." Naruto could hear the sincerity in Sasuke's voice and began to relax. Sasuke positioned himself to Naruto's entrance and just as he was about to entre he kissed Naruto hard before slamming into him.

Naruto was in suck pain at first, and even though Sasuke's kissing did distract him a little it didn't to sooth the pain much. Sasuke was having a difficult time too; he was struggling not to pound into Naruto tight heat. There was no doubt now that Naruto is, or rather was a virgin, and the tightness was driving him mad. Naruto saw that Sasuke was struggling and decided to give him the ok. "Sa-Sasu-ke its ok, y-you can move." Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto but he couldn't control himself any longer, he pulled out of Naruto then pushed back in him. Naruto wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell, it hurt like hell but the pleasure of becoming one with Sasuke was amazing, and soon the pain started to dull a bit and Naruto began to enjoy the feel of Sasuke moving in and out of him. Soon Sasuke hit the bundle of nerves that makes Naruto go crazy. "NYAA SASUKE! Again Please AH Hit the-re A-GAIN! Naruto begged as Sasuke began to hit that spot every time.

"Hn Na-Naruto call my name, s-scream my name." Sasuke demanded as he rammed into prostate.

"Sa-Sa-SASUKE! More please Sasuke!" Naruto begged as he began to move his hips in sync with Sasuke's rhythm. Naruto could feel something in him being to tighten, and he knew that he was going to cum soon. "Sasu~ I'm gonna~" Naruto began but his moans got in the way of his sentence.

"Me too Naruto, scream my name when you do, remember that I'm the one fucking you, and acream my name when you cum!" Sasuke rough voice demanded as he began picking up speed and power.

"Sasu- Sa- SASUKE!" Naruto said then cummed over both of their chests. Feeling Naruto tighten around him as he came, Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer.

"N-NARUTO!" Sasuke moaned out before he released inside of him. After the heavy release, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and collapsed on top of him. Both of them were panting, sweaty, tired, and unbelievably happy. Sasuke mustered up some strength to get up and look Naruto in the eyes, smiling at each other they gave each other one last kiss before falling asleep in each others arms in the afterglow of there activity.

(Later early in the morning)

When Naruto first woke up he felt hot, sweaty, stick, soar, and incredibly happy to wake up in the warmth of Sasuke's arms. Never before had he ever felt so happy before in his whole life. For a while he just stared at Sasuke's face with a loving smile on his face then he remember something, he remembered that he was leaving tomorrow and he had to leave now. Naruto had managed to get out of Sasuke's arms and not wake him up. Going over to Sasuke's drawers, he pulled out a pair of clothes that he was sure Sasuke wouldn't miss. Quietly Naruto made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before he left. Just as he was about to leave he decided to leave Sasuke a note.

Dear Sasuke,

I'm sure that you're pissed at me for not being there in the morning and for taking some of your clothes but I had to go home early. I just want to say thank you, thank you for letting me become one with the one I love before I have to leave. Yes Sasuke I love you, I don't know when I started but I do. I'm sure that you don't feel the same way about me but you still left me with suck a beautiful memory. Sasuke I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm leaving, my family got a job transfer and I'm moving to American tomorrow. I would love it if you came to see me off, or even just called to say goodbye, my number is 993-821-6744. Sasuke I'm really glad that you picked me up when it was raining, you were who I was thinking about while I was in the rain. I hope that one day we can meet again. I really do love you Sasuke, good-bye for now,

Naruto U.

Naruto placed the letter by Sasuke's bed and kissed him on the cheek good-bye before he left. What he didn't see though was when he shut the door, the wind knocked the letter off the night stand and under the bed.

* * *

Sooo whatja think? Any good did it suck? How was the grammar? I really hope that it was good because well it's my story of course I want it to be good! So please please PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other stories! Also do you guys want a sequel to this story if look please tell me! Ok so yeah thanks for reading it! Love ya all!


	2. The New Day

A New Day

Ok so by populate demand. Here is the squeal to my story! I hoped you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!

* * *

It had been three years, three long years since that faithful night between Sasuke and Naruto on that stormy night.

Three years back with Sasuke  
Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and happy, he remembered the events that took place last night and couldn't help but grin a very un-Sasuke like grin. He looked to see if Naruto was still asleep only to see that he wasn't there at all. Confusion replaced Sasuke's happiness but he figured Naruto had to go home, and then Sasuke remembered Naruto's strange behavior. 'Why didn't he want to go home yesterday?' The question puzzled him but he decided that he would ask Naruto on Monday. Sasuke laid back down on the bed and let the happy feelings wash all over him again.  
(On Monday)  
Sasuke was in his usual spot his friends tried to talk with him but he didn't pay them any mind, he was to focused on trying to find Naruto. When the bell rang and there was no sign of Naruto Sasuke began to worry. Their teacher Iruka came in with a sad look on his face. "Everyone I have some sad news, on Sunday Naruto Uzumaki moved to America due to his father getting a job transfer, I'm sure that we'll all miss him." Iruka-sensei had always like Naruto, sure he was a bit of a troublemaker but he wasn't a bad kid, and with the way the kids treated him here he could have been a lot worse.  
Sasuke felt so strange inside, empty almost. But then that emptiness began to be filled with another emotion, betrayal. He felt betrayed and used, he was disgusted with himself and with Naruto, and than those emotion became anger. He was angry at everything, himself, Naruto, life!  
"Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" Iruka asked seeing as Sasuke had stood up in the middle of class.  
Sasuke felt a fire build inside of him and he knew that he was going to break soon, "May I be excused I don't feel very well." Before the teacher even answered Sasuke bolted out of the room. He just ran, he didn't know where he was going he didn't look where he was running; he just had to get away. The anger he felt before was changing into something different; it became dread, pain, sadness, and finally heartbreak.  
When Sasuke finally stopped to catch his breath he realized he had ran all the way to where he saw Naruto on that stormy day. Finally breaking down, Sasuke kneed down on the spot and let tears slip down his face.  
(End of that)

For he last three years Sasuke never allowed himself time to think of what happened that day, he kept himself busy by joining the student council and drowning himself in any other work he could do. He never dated anyone because there was some part of him that wouldn't allow him to betray Naruto. On stormy nights Sasuke would always have dreams of Naruto, always of that night they shared. A month or so ago Sasuke decided to rearrange his room just something to do to keep his mind off of his boredom. When he and his brother were moving his bed, Itachi found something very interesting.  
"Little brother did you know that there was a letter underneath your bed?" He said to his brother as he waved the note in front of his face. Looking up at the letter Sasuke had no idea what to make of it, he'd never seen it before in his life. Any love letters he got he threw away. Taking the letter from Itachi Sasuke sat down on his bed ad began to read it. Right away Sasuke knew who this letter was from simple from the handwriting, it was from Naruto  
When he finished the letter, he hadn't realized he had begun to cry; he only noticed when his brother wiped away a tear from his check. Itachi was amazed at the sight he saw before him, his little brother who seemed dead inside was crying, he heart clenched at the pain he saw his little brother in. "Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi said look at Sasuke with a sympathetic look. If that person were anyone other then his brother, Sasuke would have killed him. Sighing Sasuke looked his brother in the eye and told him what happened that faithful day during the storm. This was the first person Sasuke had ever told; he thought about telling Neji and Hinata before but decided against it. Once Sasuke was done his story and then about the letter the room was silent. Itachi couldn't believe what he had just heard, not only was his little brother gay -although he always did have a hunch that he was- he also found out that he lost his virginity in the very room, on the bed they were sitting on. Getting up, Itachi sat on a chair and looked at Sasuke, he could see at how difficult this confession was for him and smiled that he was the first person he ever told. "Sasuke…" Itachi said making Sasuke look at him, "why don't you call Naruto, he gave you his number didn't he?" He saw Sasuke's eye widen.  
"WHAT? Are you crazy? There's no way I could call him! He probably doesn't want to talked to me anyway…" Sasuke grumbled the last part looking down, "If I could see him in person that that would be a different story put I cant talked to him over the phone."  
The room went silent again.  
"Do you know where he moved?" Itachi asked.  
"No I only know that he's somewhere in America." Sasuke said looking out the window, his mind going somewhere else.  
Itachi got up and went to the door opening it up Itachi took one last looked at Sasuke, "I'm going to go now." Sasuke giving him his usual grunt gave Itachi permission to leave. 'Don't worry little brother I'll help you out to get you man, now all I need is a computer and a way to get to America.' Itachi thought to himself as he began to grin at the plan forming in his head.  
A month later Sasuke's father and mother decided to go on a family vacation. "We're going to Boston! We'll be staying at the Black Bay Hotel with the best suit! We were thinking of going to California but Itachi convinced us that Boston was way better, so pack your bags get ready to leave we're going tomorrow!" His mother exclaimed then dragged his father to the bedroom to help he pack. Sasuke turned to Itachi who was uncharacteristically grinning at Sasuke.  
"What did you do?" Sasuke said in a dull voice.  
Itachi's grin got wider scaring Sasuke a bit, "Well little brother I'm going to be your cupid." This statement made Sasuke question is brother's sanity, sensing his brother's wariness of him Itachi calmed himself down a bit and began to explain. "Your little blond love lives in the hotel that we're staying at, I'm planning on getting you two back together." Itachi said in a smug but giddy voice.  
It was silent for a moment and then… "WHAT! Are you kidding me?" Sasuke jumped on Itachi, "You better not be fuckin with me." Sasuke said in a deadly voice.  
"Boys! What's going on, are you two fighting in there?" His fathers asked from his room.  
"No dad!" They both yelled at once.  
"Will you get off of me now?" Itachi asked although he did enjoy that fact that his brother had gotten so riled up that he forgot he was an 18-year-old boy and did something that he hadn't done since he was 8.  
"Oh sorry… do you think everything will really be that simple? What if he has a boyfriend already or he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me?" Sasuke felt so upset but that thought that began to become depressed.  
"Wow, calm down! I already checked on that. He's single and has never been in a relationship, anyone who had confessed to him said that he said that there was someone in japan that he just couldn't forget, and my guess that person is you." Itachi said while smile at the hope that was growing in his brother's eyes; never before had he seen his little brother so happy. Sasuke couldn't hold in his excitement anymore, he hugged his brother. Both of them were surprised by his action but neither cared, Sasuke was going to see Naruto again and Itachi was going to have his little brother become human again instead of the crazy workaholic zombie that he's seen for the past three years.

(The next day)  
It was 4:30 in the morning and it was time to leave for airport, Sasuke could barely sleep because he was so excited, but the moment he got into his first-class pod with his brother he was out like a light.

~Dream Scene~  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to the blond boy in front of him, the blond boy turned around with a surprised but happy smile on his face.  
"SASUKE!" The blond yelled before he jumped on Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" Tears of joy were falling down his face; Naruto was just so happy that Sasuke was here he couldn't stop them.  
Sitting up, making Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips; Sasuke kissed the tears away from Naruto eyes. "I came to see you, I didn't see your letter all those years ago, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you but I thought that I should apologize in person instead."  
Naruto was so moved but Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke no baka! I've been waiting for your call for here years, but I'm glad that you're here, I missed you so much." Naruto said while giving Sasuke a hug.  
Gladly excepting Naruto's warmth Sasuke hugged Naruto back taking in his scent as he did so. Sasuke looked to Naruto eyes and felt warmth spread over him, not being able to control himself he kissed Naruto. Breaking the kiss Sasuke pushed Naruto down and climbed in between his legs, he then began to kiss Naruto again, and Naruto kissed him back with just as much passion. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's lips asking for entrance and Naruto opened up quickly. Sasuke's tongue ran over all of Naruto's mouth remembering everything that had happened their first night. Naruto began to moan in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke smirked a bit at how he got Naruto to moan so easily. Sasuke decided to make Naruto moan more and started to grind their hips together. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned out loud. When Naruto moaned he threw his head back and that gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to suck on Naruto's neck. "Ahh sasu- nahh~ don't bit there." Naruto said when Sasuke began to bit on Naruto's jugular causing Naruto to moan more.  
"Oh Naruto, my dear little fox, don't pretend that you don't like it." Sasuke purred on to Naruto's neck as he began to take off Naruto's shirt. Sasuke began to pinch Naruto's nipples causing Naruto to gasp and lunge into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke could feel himself getting hard at the sight below him. "Naruto~" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear, causing Naruto to shutter.  
"Sa-Sasuke." A different voice came from Naruto's throat surprising Sasuke.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto looked Sasuke straight into the eyes all lust gone from them. "Sasuke get up." The voice said again.  
~End~

Sasuke was awakened from his dream with a shake. "Sasuke are you awake now?" The voice from Sasuke's dream asked. As it turned out the voice was from Itachi.  
"Yeah I'm awake what is it?" Sasuke asked in a groggy voice, he was still tired and really didn't want to get up from his dream."  
"We're going to be landing soon so I suggest you do something about that 'problem' of yours." Itachi's said while pointing down at Sasuke's crotch. Blushing Sasuke crossed his legs.  
"How bad was it?" Although Sasuke really didn't want to have this conversation with his brother he figured he would get it over with before his brother brought it up some other time.  
"Not to bad, although you did moan quite a bit, 'Oh Naruto~ my dear little fox, don't pretend you don't like it~'" Itachi mimicked Sasuke causing Sasuke to blush a deep red.  
"Oh shut up!" Sasuke growled at Itachi and then proceeded to look out side the window. Sasuke needed to think of something to get rid of his semi-formed erection. 'Sakura.' Just the thought alone made Sasuke deflate.

(Later)  
"Oh we're here!" Mikoto yelled when there cab pulled up to the hotel. Sasuke could feel his excitement arise in him the moment he got out of the cab; only his excitement was replaced with worry and dread. Itachi could sense Sasuke anxiety and squeezed Sasuke's hand to calm his nerves a bit. After checking in and getting all situated Sasuke's mother and father decided to go out an explore the town leaving Sasuke and Itachi to do whatever they like. "Ok so lets go." Itachi said to an unpacking Sasuke.  
"Huh what do you mean?"  
"Come on we're going to ask the front desk what room Naruto lives in." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him to the main lobby.  
"Why hello gentlemen, my name is Kushina I'm the manager of this fine hotel how may I be of service to you?" The red haired women asked the two ravens.  
"Why hello Kushina my name is Itachi and this is my younger brother Sasuke we were wondering if you could help us fine someone's room." Itachi asked in perfect English. Kushina was surprised when he heard the smaller ravens name; she has heard her son call out that name in his sleep before, but what are the chances that this is the same person.  
"Of course gentlemen who are you looking for?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"We were wondering if you knew what room Naruto Uzumaki lived in." Sasuke asked her trying to calm down his beating heart inside his chest.  
For a moment she was silent and then smiled at Sasuke. "Why yes I do, he lives in room 964 on the 9th floor, I can say for a fact that he in his room right now."  
Upon hearing this Sasuke thanked her then quickly walked -not ran- to the elevators and pressed the 9th button.  
"Haha he so excited." Itachi said at his little brothers hast to get to the elevator.  
"Um just one moment sir, do you mind telling me what that boy wants with my son?" Kushina asked with excitement in her voice.  
Itachi was surprised by what he just heard but smiled at the fact that she seemed excited. Smirking Itachi told her all about –well almost all- what happened between Sasuke and Naruto and the real reason why Sasuke had come here. After hearing the story Kushina was wearing a very happy but slightly scary grin on her face. "Well then looks like I wont be able to go home for lunch today."  
Smiling at her Itachi asked her if she would like to join her for lunch, which she happily agreed to.

(With Sasuke)  
As soon as the elevator doors opened Sasuke bolted out of them in search of room 964, the moment he found it, he froze. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how to act; he really didn't plan anything out. For a few minutes he just stood out he door debating whether he should knock or not, but soon he got up enough courage to knock on the door. "Coming!" A voice from the other side of the door said. The door opened and there Sasuke saw the person he missed the most, Naruto Uzumaki, and his dreams didn't do Naruto's beauty justice. He had grown taller but was still shorter then Sasuke; he lost some baby fat but still had a boyish charm to him. Sasuke watched as Naruto went from calm to surprised to confused and then finally… terrified? He watched as Naruto eyes widen and then slam the door in his face.  
Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw, Sasuke the man of his dream, the man who he loved, the man who broke his heart was standing right in front of him, or well rather behind his door. Naruto went back to what happened the day he left three years ago.

~Three Years Ago with Naruto~  
Naruto was just about to get in the car and leave for the airport. He was constantly checking his phone and was just waiting for to either call or come running to him at the last minute.  
"Naruto! Its time to go get in the car!" Naruto's father yelled from the drivers seat. With one last look Naruto got in the car and drove away from the place he always called home.  
For a while Naruto had hope that Sasuke would call him but after two months and nothing from Sasuke, Naruto lost all hope and finally faced the broken heart he had been avoiding for awhile. Naruto tried to look at other guys but he just couldn't get Sasuke off of his mind. Naruto knew that Sasuke would be the only person that he would love and he swore that if he ever got the chance to, the moment Naruto saw Sasuke again he would give him a big kiss and demand to know what happened that day.  
~End~

Although Naruto had meant it now that he got his chance he was to scared to do anything other then slam the door in Sasuke's face. Naruto stared to hyperventilate and was having a mini-panic attack. There was a knock at the door again and Naruto decided to be a man and face his problem. There in all of his glory was Sasuke Uchiha and although Naruto hated to admit it he got even hotter; Sasuke was taller and more fit that he was back in middle school, his black hair was down instead of in its usual spiked back hair style it was back then, his eyes looked like they could make Naruto melt and Naruto could feel himself getting hot at the look Sasuke was giving him. "S-Sasuke what are you doing here? Ah come in come in." Naruto said as he open the door wider letting Sasuke come in. "Ah please sit down, would you like some tea?"  
"Uh yeah sure tea would be nice." Sasuke stared fidgeting with his hands trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't calm down being in the same room alone with Naruto, he kept replaying what happened that day and was having a difficult not jumping the smaller man. A pregnant silence filled the room making it awkward for everyone.  
"So ah you never did answer why you were here." Naruto said trying to make it less awkward.  
"Family vacation." Was all Sasuke said, and Naruto felt a ping in his heart that Sasuke hadn't come here for him but decided to ignore it.  
Then something dawned on Naruto, "Sasuke how did you know I live here?" Naruto could see Sasuke pale a bit and him freeze completely. "Sasuke how did you know I live here? I tell anyone where I was moving to." Sasuke felt like a trapped rat, what would Naruto think of him if he knew that he was here just o see him? Would he find it sweet? Or would he think that Sasuke was a stalker? "Sasuke?" Naruto said in a serious voice make Sasuke finch a bit then look at Naruto with a complexes face.  
"Ok ok… I am here on a family vacation but the only reason why I came was because I knew you lived here. Now don't think that I'm a complete stalker or anything it was Itachi my brother who found you and convinced my parents to come here for our vacation." Sasuke closed his eyes just waiting for Naruto flip out or to run away screaming stalker, but none of that ever came. Sasuke heard a sniffling sound and opened is eyes to see Naruto crying. Getting up from the couch Sasuke ran to Naruto and held him in his arms, he forgot at how perfect Naruto and him fit together. "W-why are you crying? Did I say something to upset you? Do you think I'm a stalker or something?" Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's back trying to calm him down.  
At the stalker part Naruto laughed a bit but not a lot, "N-no its n-not th-that its j-just that I-I don't un-un-understand! W-why would you come and look for me when you're the one how dumped me! Or was it just a one night stand for you?" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke off of him before he got lost in Sasuke's addicting scent.  
Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment when he remembered the letter. "No that not true!" Sasuke shouted surprising Naruto at how desperate he sounded. "I never thought of that as a one night stand, in fact I really didn't want it to be. Naruto the only reason why I didn't see you off or why I didn't call was because I never got that letter; it somehow got under my bed. Naruto please believe me if I had know about that letter I would come to your how to see you off, I would have called you every day, I would have visited you every chance I get," Sasuke got down on his knees and hug Naruto around his waist, "If I had seen that letter I never would have let you go. Please Naruto believe me." Sasuke could feel tears running down his face but he didn't care he just held tighter to Naruto, "The day I found out that you moved away I felt so betrayed, used and hurt, I hated you and yet at the same time you were, are, the only person I could ever love. I never even looked at another person; you were the only one in my heart these past three years. Naruto I-I love you so much please don't hate me." Naruto was amazed by Sasuke's confession he couldn't believe that Sasuke felt the same way.  
"You, you love me?" Sasuke could only shake his head yes. Naruto could feel more tears coming up but these tears were from happiness not sadness. "Oh Sasuke! I love you too!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Sasuke back. For a while they just stayed there in each other's arms but soon Sasuke was getting uncomfortable on his knees so he got up and pulled Naruto into a real hug enjoying have the blond in his arms again. Just then the whistle for the tea began to blow. Sighing Sasuke let go of Naruto and Naruto went to prepare the tea. Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen and watched him make the tea, all the while Sasuke was checking out Naruto's butt. Walking behind Naruto very quietly Sasuke put his lips behind Naruto's ears. "Boo." Sasuke whispered quietly scaring Naruto.  
"Sasuke! Don't do that, go sit down over there." Naruto said pointing in the direction of the living room.  
"I don't want to." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and then bit his ear. Naruto shivered at what Sasuke was doing to him and started to lean into Sasuke's arms. Smirking at Naruto's actions Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's ear to his neck, leaving little hickys as he did so. Pulling Naruto's collar Sasuke began to suck on the crook of Naruto's neck causing him to start panting. "Ah S-Sasuke! Stop I h-have to AH prepare the tea!" Naruto said as he tried to get out of Sasuke's grip only to be pushed into the counter with Sasuke's hips.  
"Forget the tea Naru-chan I want something that's more appeasing to me." Sasuke husky voice whispered into Naruto's ear. Sasuke had somehow snuck his hands into Naruto's shirts and he began to play with Naruto's nipples.  
"AH! Sasuke! S-Stop! Nya hah hmm" Naruto tried to reason with him but Sasuke was just too good.  
"Lets go into the living room Na-ru-to." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear making it impossible to say no to. Naruto turned around and began to kiss Sasuke molding their lips together. Sasuke easily led then into the living, partially carrying Naruto, and laid them down on the couch, never breaking the kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's mouth and Naruto happily opened up his mouth allowing the pink hot appendage into his mouth. Sasuke's tongue swirled in Naruto's mouth, taking in all of Naruto flavor; there wasn't anything that could describe the taste of Naruto. Sasuke began to unbutton Naruto's shirt and Naruto was pulling at Sasuke's trying to pull it off. Sasuke got up and pulled his shirt off, then attached his lips to Naruto's nipple causing Naruto to moan even more. "NYA Sasuke! Ah d-don't bit! Hah it hurts ugh." Naruto panted out trying to get Sasuke to stop torturing him. Sasuke released Naruto nipple and attached his lips again, one of his hands still played with Naruto's nipple while the other one slowly crept down Naruto's chest, running over Naruto's abs, and stopped at Naruto's waist Sasuke was about enter Naruto's pants when Naruto stopped him.  
"N-not here, lets ah lets go in m-ah-y room." Happily agreeing, Sasuke picked up Naruto and began to walk towards the doors.  
"Which one is yours?" Sasuke asked as he began to suck on Naruto's neck again.  
"Ah the hmm the one on the f-far lef-oh-t." Naruto managed to say threw his moans. Sasuke walked into Naruto's room and threw him on the bed; he did even bother to look around.  
"Do you have lube here?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he began to take off his pants. Naruto blushing opened up his nightstand draw and puled out a bottle of lube. "Strawberry scent?" Sasuke asked when he took the bottle from Naruto.  
"I like strawberries." Naruto said as he turned an even bright shade of red.  
"Why is the bottle almost half way gone?" Sasuke did not like the idea of someone else touching his blond in any way so to see the bottle that empty, he got pretty pissed.  
"W-well I-I used it." Naruto stammered out but when he saw at how mad Sasuke was getting he sighed and said, "I used it when I masturbated thinking of you, I couldn't get the same feeling I got when you did it though." Naruto said looking way from Sasuke out of embarrassment.  
Sasuke chuckle at the thought of that, "You'll have to show me some time, but for now let me do it, I really ant to enter you soon." Sasuke said as he pulled of Naruto's pant and underwear all at once. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's semi forming erection and began to play with Naruto's nipples again. Naruto started to move his hips along with Sasuke's hand, not even knowing what he was doing he was to far gone with pleasure. "Nahh haa Saa- m-more!" Naruto yelled trying to get more of Sasuke warmth. Grinning Sasuke began to grind their hips together, hard and slow, causing Naruto to lose control. "SA-Su-keeeyaa ahh h-Harder fassss-ahter!" Naruto moan incoherently, but somehow Sasuke got the message. Picking up speed Sasuke grounded into Naruto so hard that Naruto almost came right then. "AHH I'ma gonn-ah CUM!" Naruto yelled just as he was about to released, only to be stopped but Sasuke's hand squeezing the based of Naruto's shaft preventing him from cumming. "Noo-ohh move your hand le-eha-t me cum!" Naruto demanded.  
"Sorry babe not gonna happen." Sasuke said then bit Naruto's ear one more time. Sasuke poured some lube on his hand and stuck a finger into Naruto's entrance. "Nuhh ah." Naruto moan in discomfort of the foreign object but quickly got used to it, soon Sasuke added another finger and began to pump in and out of Naruto; very quickly Sasuke found Naruto's sweet spot. "NYAA! Sasuke there! Th-AH-that's the spot! Ah harder do-ohhh itt t-t-there again!" Naruto moaned as he started rocking his hips along with Sasuke's fingers trying to push them in deeper. Sasuke kept hitting that spot over and over again, making Naruto lose all sense of reality. Sasuke seeing Naruto squirm, moan, sweat and beg underneath him was becoming too much, he pulled his fingers out of Naruto and with out any warning pushed his harden erection into him. "AHhh Sasuke!" Naruto moan in both pleasure and discomfort; Sasuke waited to move, but when he felt Naruto began to roll his hips Sasuke slowly pulled out and then pushed back in.  
The sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans filled the room, "Ung Naruto, your still so tight. So go-ohh-od." Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear.  
"Ah hahah hm a-aAHHH!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke hit his prostate. He was getting close to cumming. "Ugh! I'm AH I'm c-CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as he released all over Sasuke's and his chest.  
Feeling Naruto heat clamped down on him even tight threw Sasuke over the edge, after a few more thrust, Sasuke released inside of Naruto. Pulling out of Naruto, Sasuke laid down and pulled Naruto into his chest. Breathing in Naruto's scent Sasuke felt like he was finally back where he belongs.  
"Hmm Sasuke…" Naruto said in a sleepy voice, "You can't leave me again, I wouldn't be able to handle it got it?" Naruto was fading fast but her heard Sasuke chuckle and make him a promise.  
"Naruto I will never leave you again, that would be like committing suicide, I cant live without you." Naruto smiled at what Sasuke said and snuggled into Sasuke warmth. Sasuke looked at Naruto sleeping and couldn't help but follow after him.

(Later)  
Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up and taken a shower, seeing as how it was only 3:30 they decided to order room service and watch a movie. Somewhere along the way they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Minato had had a long day at work, it was about 6 and he couldn't wait to get home to see he little boy and wife. Kushina was outside the door when he got to their suit. "What are you doing out here?" Minato asked his wife; no matter how long they have been married Minato will never understand his wife's strange behavior.  
"Oh Minato dear! I forgot my key and Naruto isn't home do you think you could open the door?" Kushina was lying, she had her key in her pocket but she didn't want walk in on her son and his boyfriend. Sigh Minato opened the door; the first thing he saw was his little boy in the arms of a strange man.  
"WAHHH!" Minato yelled  
"AHHH!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled falling off the couch.  
"What is it?" Kushina asked pushing her husband out of he way to find her boy and the raven on the floor looking dazed and confused. "Moh Minato! Don't make a mountain out of a molehill they were just sleeping. Hi Sasuke-kun I'm Naruto's mother, sorry I didn't properly introduce myself down at the lobby, would you like to say for dinner?" Sasuke stared at the red head and the remembered where he saw her.  
"OH! The manager, um its ok thanks for telling me what room he was in, ahh I'm not sure about dinner I have to check with my parents and this is?" Sasuke said looking at the older version of Naruto.  
"Ah Sasuke this is my dad, Minato; Dad this is Sasuke, my well my boyfriend right?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with a smile.  
Sasuke smiled gently at Naruto, "Yes I'm his boyfriend, it's a pleasure to meet both of the people responsible for bringing Naruto into this world." Sasuke said with a polite smile; although he was calm on the outside he was freaking out on the inside. 'Its Naruto's parents! I have to make a good impression on them.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
"Ah its nice to meet you to… just when did you to start going out exactly?" Minato asked shaking Sasuke's hand.  
"Oh well ahh…"  
"Three years ago." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto; Naruto was amazed at what Sasuke had just said. "We were going out for a little bit back then but then you moved away, we tried to break up but neither one of us could handle it. When my parents decided to come here for vacation I decided to use this as a chance to see if Naruto would take me back. Thankfully for me Naruto took me back with open arms." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hand looking him lovingly in the eyes. Naruto couldn't help but blush Sasuke's words, and looked at him with just as much love in his eyes too. Naruto's parents were amazed but the love these two felt for one another, it could almost rival their own love.  
"Ahem!" Minato coughed snapping them out of their own world. "Well since you two have been going out for so long I think that I should at leased meet you parents, I presume they know of your relationship." Minato said.  
"No sir my parents have no idea, I was planning on telling them if me and Naruto got back together and since we did then I was going to tell them tonight at dinner." Sasuke said looking Minato in the eyes.  
"Very well then, where are you eating at?"  
"Were eating at The Phantom Gourmet at about 7, why?" Sasuke asked, worried about what was coming next.  
"Well good then we'll meet you there." Minato said in an indifferent voice.  
Stiffly Naruto asked, "D-dad do you mean we're going to crash Sasuke's family dinner?"  
"Of course not! Since you and him are dating its only just that I see him as family and since he's family the we're not crashing anything." Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy but Sasuke decided not to go against him.  
Picking up his phone he called Itachi, "Hey Itachi do you think you could change out reservations from 4 to 7? … Naruto's and his parents are coming … Oh shut up and change the reservation already … yes I'm coming home now bye." Sasuke said shutting his phone. Sasuke looked back the three people, "Ok well everything is set well see you then, I have to go and get ready now." Kissing Naruto Sasuke got up and shook hands with Minato and Kushina then left.  
"What a lovely young man! I'm so proud of you Naruto, you got a good man." Kushina said before she went to go get ready for dinner.

(At 7)  
"This isn't the table we ordered." Fugaku said to his family.  
"Actually dad I invited a few people to come and have dinner with us, I have something that you and mom need to hear." Sasuke said to his mother and father who looked at him with wonder.  
"Sasuke!" they heard someone shout, they turned around to see two blond men and a red headed women coming this way. Sasuke got out of his chair and went over to the people, Naruto hugged Sasuke and Sasuke shook hands with the two adults.  
Going back to the table Sasuke introduced everyone. "Mother, father, Itachi, this is Naruto and his parents Minato and Kushina; Naruto, Minato, Kushina, this is my family, my father Fugaku, my mother Mikoto, and my brother Itachi, Kushina already knows Itachi though."  
"Oh Itachi lunch was wonderful, I feel ad that I didn't pay for myself though." Kushina said while shaking Itachi's hand.  
"No no it was my treat, I was happy to pay, after all you did help out Sasuke." Itachi said with a small smile on his lips.  
"Sasuke was his he talking about?" Fugaku asked Sasuke.  
"Well father you see the real reason I invited Naruto and his family to dinner was to introduce you to a new part of our family, you see me and Naruto are going out." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto down to the chair next to him.  
"I helped them get together father, that way I convinced you to have our vacation here, so Sasuke and Naruto could finally be together." Itachi added on to what Sasuke said.  
There was a cold silence in the air then Mikoto started to laugh. "I knew it!" Everyone at the table stared at the laughing women like she was crazy. "I just knew you were gay Sasuke! Oh and to have such a cute boyfriend I'm so proud! Naruto-kun on of these day you and I are going to have to go shopping together and really get to know each other, oh Kushina-san you can join us too if you like." Mikoto said with the sweetest smile.  
"Oh I would love too! I know this cute little outlet mall that I've been dying to go to." Kushina said, apparently on the same wavelength as Mikoto.  
"Dad you've been rather quiet, is something wrong?" Itachi asked his father causing everyone to look at him.  
"Itachi…" Fugaku's said in a low grim voice, "Your straight right?" Itachi and everyone at the table were surprised at this but Itachi still answered.  
"Yes I am." Sighing Fugaku looked at his youngest son and his boyfriend, he could see the Sasuke truly loved this boy and that this boy truly loved Sasuke. He smiled at the two boys. "Well I guess one of my sons will provide me a grandson; Naruto, Sasuke you both do know that we're only here for vacation right? We are going to have to leave some time, and sometime soon." Reality came crashing down on the two boys and Sasuke realized that he might not be able to keep his promise.  
"Oh Fugaku you always have to be a party pooper." Mikoto said even though she knew those words were true.  
"We know…" Sasuke began looking at his father then at Naruto, "I know that I can't stay here forever, that's why when I graduate I was planning on applying to a collage in America. All I know is that I want to stay by his side." Naruto could feel tear forming in his eyes.  
"M-me too! I just want to stay with Sasuke." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke like he might disappear.  
Everyone looked at the two boys with a sympathetic look then Itachi got an idea. "Why doesn't one of them just live with the other?" Everyone looked at Itachi with confusion. "Well clearly they love each other why should we separate them? I say that Naruto comes home with us and registers into Sasuke's school. Sure its might be a pain especially since its have way through there last year of high school but I think that these two can handle it."  
More silence. "I, I want to do it!" Naruto exclaimed surprising everyone.  
"B-but Naruto what about your friends at school?" Minato asked.  
"I don't really have any friends a school I would rather be with Sasuke then that place anyway." Naruto said grinning at his parents.  
"But what about us?" Kushina said with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto realized that if he left he would leave his parents too.  
"Mom I, I love you both so much but I, I don't really think I could handle separating from Sasuke." Naruto said in a low serious voice.  
Sasuke grab Naruto's hands and looked at Minato and Kushina. "I promise to protect him, I love him and I will make that he calls and video chats with you everyday. Please Minato, Kushina, mom, dad let Naruto come with me, I can't handle being separated from Naruto too." Itachi looked at his brother with a proud look in his eye, he knew that they were going to have to get an extra ticked for the plane ride home.  
"Give it up guys you cant win against their love." Itachi said. Sighing in defeat the adults looked at each other then back at their kids, they knew Itachi was right.  
"After dinner we'll discuss this farther but for now lets just get something t eat I'm starved!" Kushina said to her family. Smiling at her everyone nodded their heads and looked at their menus. After dinner everyone but Sasuke and Naruto went back to the hotel.  
"You do realize that once we get home I will be busy, I'm the student console president I have responsibilities, will you honestly be able to put up with me if I get to busy do even talk?" Sasuke asked Naruto making sure that he knew what he was getting into.  
"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll always be by your side; I love you to much to even think of not being by your side. Smiling at Naruto Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss and then hugged him.  
"I love you Naruto with all of my heart I'm never going to let you go." Naruto hugged Sasuke back.  
"I love you too Sasuke I'll never let you go either." After a while they went back to the hotel hand in hand.

* * *

Soo what do you think! The ends a bit fluffy and everyone is ooc but whatever please review! and this is like 12 pages I hope it was good! Review!


End file.
